Dancehall Daydreams
by Glitter's Infatuation
Summary: This is a bit odd. I just decided to write a Satine fic, and it’s basically plotless. Satine goes into the empty Moulin Rouge dancehall and lets her childhood spirit rip. This baffled me as I wrote it, not to sure what I think. Enjoy :)


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters they all belong to Baz [All I want is Christian, Satine and the elephant *puppy dog eyes* pweeeze?]  
  
PLOT: This is a bit odd. I just decided to write a Satine fic, and it's basically plotless. Satine goes into the empty Moulin Rouge dancehall and lets her childhood spirit rip. This baffled me as I wrote it, not to sure what I think. Enjoy :)  
  
Dancehall Daydreams  
  
By Glitter's Infatuation  
  
Satine tiptoed into the grand dancehall, avoiding all the squeaky boards with an expert's step. The room was empty, with rehearsals ending an hour or so before. Knowing that no one would be returning until the evening, Satine grabbed her chance for a bit of alone time.  
  
In a sudden fit of childishness, she raced around the room, giggling and waving to all the imaginary people in the stands who stood in awe at the ravishing flame haired beauty who zigzagged and ran like a possessed woman. Tired and gasping for breath, Satine leaned against a large gold pillar and imagined herself as a child.  
  
She'd never had much of a childhood; she'd had to grow up fast when her mother died, leaving her with her father [not that he was anything father- like] at the age of eight. When her father's drinking habits left them with no money, Satine had been forced to sell herself to men. That's how Harold Zidler had found his bumblebee, standing in the corner of an alleyway at the age of 16, dressed in a tattered silk dress, looking tired and ill- treated. He had taken her home that very night, and soon he had created the most beautiful appealing star the Moulin Rouge had ever seen. The courtesan who broke all the rules, the girl who fell in love.  
  
That's all she saw herself as. A girl who had fallen in love with the boy of her dreams.  
  
'Oh Satine…what have you done, stupid girl?' she thought to herself, 'fallen in love, indeed! Remember those rules, those damned awful lectures that Harold went through a million times? Be whatever you want to, he said, make them believe what they want to believe, but never EVER fall in love. And now look what you've done. Harold will kill you if he ever finds out.'  
  
'Oh shut up' Satine moaned aloud, then snapped her mouth shut and tried to suppress chest-wrenching giggles as she realised that she'd just told herself to shut up. She slid down onto the dusty floor, glad that she'd picked an old blue dress to wear. She let her arms flop to her sides as she released hysterical giggles that she could no longer control.  
  
'That's it, laugh it all up. Just laugh when you know this could cost you your position as the star. You'll end up on the streets and someone like Nini will become the Diamond.'  
  
Instead of calming, the last though of Nini as the star caused more riots. Imagining Nini wearing the pink feather dress trying to look sexy was just too hysterical to contemplate. When she finally quietened, her giggle reduced to unladylike hiccups; Satine wobbily stood up and walked, as gracefully as she could, to the top of the hall. Once there she turned to face her imaginary crowd, who had been watching her laughing-fit with amused interest. She bowed and waved, forgetting all of her Diamond facades, blowing kisses and accepting roses from dashing young men, all who looked remarkably like Christian.  
  
She began twirling and spinning around the room, her pale blue dress floating out in a hoop around her. Spinning faster and faster, the red and gold walls of the Moulin Rouge slowly mixed together in a dizzying array. When a white figure entered the hall, Satine halted and squeezed her eyes tightly shut as the walls continued to spin around her. Footsteps slowly made there way up to her, and Satine grinned, thinking it to be Christian, arriving early for a secret rendezvous. Opening her eyes, her smile faltered as she came face to face with the Duke, who did not look impressed. Satine suppressed a giggle as she realised that the Duke had probably seen her insane twirls.  
  
'Are you all right, my dear?' his slimy eyes peering anxiously at Satine's twitching face.  
  
'Oh, yes, of course dear Duke. I was just rehearsing for the show, just thought I'd get a little bit more practise in.' adopting her 'Diamond' face, she hoped that the Duke wouldn't question her lies.  
  
'Ah yes, the show. It looks…wonderful my dear' He smiled and Satine cringed inwardly at his shark-like grin. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, sending foul smelling billows of air into Satine's face, 'of course, it is you as the star of the show that makes it perfect.'  
  
Satine almost threw up at his crude chat-up line. Careful not to show her features, she hurriedly turned and kissed the Duke on the cheek and quickly ushered him to the door. She smiled her seductive smile and practically forced the words from her mouth.  
  
'My dear sweet Duke hadn't you go tell Harold you're here? Then we can have a little supper and…discuss…how the show is coming along, yes?' she purred seductively and the Duke practically glowed.  
  
'Why, yes, of course my sweet. I shall go see Zidler instantly…yes…discussions…supper sounds nice…' he sped off, still babbling, and as soon as he had gone Satine remembered that Harold was out with Marie, and wasn't due back for hours, so the Duke would be searching for an age!  
  
'Yuck yuck yuck! Eurgh, disgusting Duke slobber, dirty old man,' Satine hopped from one leg to another, grimacing and wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her dress, 'this dress will have to go out now. Dust and Duke, I don't know what's worst.' She rubbed her skin until she finally felt that she could no longer feel the Duke's putrid skin or breathe on her. Looking outside, she realised that she had spent far too long in the hall, as dancers were already milling about and gossiping. Silently sliding out of the back entrance of the hall, Satine giggled to herself yet again as she raced off across the road to Christian's room.  
  
When she finally reached the door, she sped in, not bothering to knock or to check if Christian was in. Startled, the young poet looked up and was surprised to see Satine standing there, with her hair wild, her dress wrinkled, her eyes huge and childlike and a huge grin on her face.  
  
'Darling, is there something the matter?' Christian looked worried and Satine laughed. When the Duke asked, it had seemed cold, but Christian's simple question flew bolt of heat and love through her.  
  
'Nothing's wrong sweetie, I just let myself see through a child's eyes.' Christian looked baffled.  
  
'Oh, come here you sweet irreplaceable you.' Satine raced over and threw herself into Christian's lap, who looked every more baffled by the second. Not that he had long though, as Satine kissed him fully on the lips, and every thought raced out of his head. When the kiss was ended, Satine smiled. She may be a courtesan and the star of the Moulin Rouge, she may be the Duke's toy, but in her heart she was Christian's, and no matter what anyone said, this show was ending her way. 


End file.
